


Regular Show: Attack of The Multicolored Robots

by JohnGermoxicanReborn



Category: Regular Show
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnGermoxicanReborn/pseuds/JohnGermoxicanReborn
Summary: Taking place after the park returns to earth, Both Mordecai and Rigby are still mourning over the death of Pops, and because the park is not the same without him, both of them decide that they need to finally move on, but the only way they can is by either qutting the park, or getting fired from Benson. However, before they can decide, a new threat arrives on Earth, and it lands in the park, everyone has to save the park, including Mordecai and Rigby, for the last time and hopefully final time.Regular Show is owned by Cartoon Network.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally on fan fiction, but that was gone and lost, so this is my new version that some of the old. So here is something that you need to know, the song put at the end, hints at several characters possible dying. I don't know how many chapters I plan, but it will not be short. hope you enjoy.

A Giant 30 story White Building that is sitting in middle of the park, many onlookers are amazed but terrified of it’s existence. The military along with the police have set up barricades to protect the citizens themselves from any danger that can happen. The Channel 6 News Team is reporting on the scene, but Margaret was not there, Del was there instead of her. “Del Hanlon here and it has been two hours since my co-anchor Margaret Smith along with The Park Heroes have went inside the building, it has only been a few months since they have returned from the space mission and it seemed that we would not have another incident here at the park. That may not be the case as it seems anything bad that happens, it always goes back to the park.” As Hanlon finished, the Channel 6 Chopper arrived and landed in the middle of the park entrance and the blockade, both the military and the police were about to fire until the General yelled at them. “Hold your fire! I repeat, don’t fire a single shot!” The General said, and he and three other soldiers followed him. The Helicopter door slide open and out came Frank, Margaret’s father. “Harry, it’s great to see you.” Frank said to the general. “Wish I can say the same Frank.” He replied back I wish it was under different circumstances.” He replied. Before both men can speak another word, a S.W.A.T. van back in to their position, and out came Mr. Mallard in handcuffs.

Frank, upon seeing Mallard, begins to run and tries to attack the old man. “THIS IS YOUR FAULT!” Frank yelled out, but before he can jump to Mallard, he is stopped by the General’s soldiers. “Almost anytime the park is in danger, it is you that is responsible for it being that way!” Frank said to Mallard. “Okay, first off: It is normally that Blue Jay and that Raccoon who nearly destroy the park. And Second: If this was mine, would I have come willingly here?” He asked Frank. "Their names are Mordecai and Rigby!" Said Frank who was still angry at Mallard, but he realized that Mallard had a point, normally it is those two that cause the most damage to the park. “And third: Take a good guess who asked you to come here.” Mallard continued. “You? But why?” Frank asked confused. Mallard motioned Frank to get to his level, and he whispered to Frank. After Frank whispered to Mallard, General Harry handed papers to Frank, along with a long crate. “Tell him that he is cleared.” Frank finished reading the papers, looked at both Harry and Mallard and said. “I’ll be right back!” He goes back to the chopper, but looks at Mallard. "This doesn't change a thing." He glared at Mallard, who glared back. Frank gets back into the chopper and flies away.

As the Channel 6 Helicopter is out of distance, Mallard looks at Harry, who doesn’t believe that Mallard knows nothing about the building. “Listen, General, if I really was responsible for this monstrosity that is ruining my park, I would have made an announcement that I don’t want a park anymore and already construct this thing. That Dome took years and that was because of my….” Mallard stopped, he is still in pain of losing Pops, his adopted son, who sacrificed his life to save the world. “Be that as it may, I-“  “Wait!” The General was stopped when Pam’s voiced was heard. “Mr. Mallard is telling the truth!” Pam arrived and handed the General papers. “You need to see this.” The General looked through at the papers, and looked back at Pam. “Are you telling me that that thing is not from him.” He said, pointing at Mallard. “Yes, what that research is trying to say, is that thing is from-“ Pam was cut when explosions started coming from the top of the building, causing many in the crowd to scream and run. “I told you not to fire!” The General yelled at his soldiers. “Sir, no one fired a shot, the explosions are coming from the inside, Sir!” One of the soldiers responded back. “Then that means….” Mallard said and he and the General looked at the building, knowing who is responsible.

As the building is exploding, out of the entrance of it comes Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, CJ, Eileen, and Margaret, who was being carried by CJ. “RUN!!!” Mordecai yelled out, wearing jean shorts and a mullet, along with Rigby wearing the same as well. All of them screamed and they were armed. “How far is the entrance?!” Rigby asked. “About 3 miles!” Benson responded with no fear in his veins and cocks his mini gun. "Hopefully we did what we could do, otherwise these weapons will have no effect on them." Said a worried Mordecai. "Lets Hope so, otherwise we are dead." Skips said to Mordecai, and he prepares his fist of justice As they enter the woods, Fives' noticed something off. “Why did they add all these trees?” He asked. “I don’t know, but right now we need to get Margaret and everyone else away from the park!” Skips informed Fives. As they get into the woods, they are being followed by some unknown forces. Mordecai looks at Margaret, who has blood stains on her ripped news jacket. “Eileen! How is Margaret?!” He asked, praying that she is okay. “The bleeding stopped, and it appears it missed her heart, but if we don’t get medical help in the next few minutes, she will die!” Eileen answered concerned about her friend. "Why do I have to hold her again?" CJ said annoyed, but also worried for Margaret, “Come on, we need to run faster!” Skips looks behind and he notices leaves falling from the trees. “THERE IN THE TREES!!!” He yelled to everyone. “Everyone, stick close, if they get near, hit them!” Benson ordered. As they stick close together, a Blue 7 foot humanoid robot jumps from the tree, only for Skips to knock it away with the Fist of Justice. “Everyone, keep your eyes open!” Skips ordered. The Robots started jumping from tree to tree, some trying to get ahead of the fleeing group. Benson begins firing his mini-gun into the tree’s. “COME GET SOME!!!” He screamed out. One by one, some of the robots fell from the tree after getting hit, with their robotic parts showing and oil leaking from them.

"They are shieldless!" Eileen shouted to the rest of the gang. As the Robots appear to still be on the trees, Benson continues firing. “Stallone, eat your heart out!” Benson said while not letting go of the trigger; everyone looked at Benson, stunned at what he is doing. “Benson, careful, we need to save-!” Modercai said, but he stopped as he see's a red robot heading straight to Benson from the side. “Look out!” Mordecai jumped over Benson and punched the robot through the chest and it disintegrates. “Great save, Mordecai!” Benson complimented. Benson continues firing into the trees, with more Robots going down, exploding, and disintegrating, and then they stopped appearing, and Benson used all his bullets. He drops the minigun, but grabs some mini beer bottles on the ground and some duct tape, approaches a rock and smashes both his hands as the bottles are now sharp. "Hand to hand combat from this point on for me." He said to everyone, with everyone once again looking stunned.

Knowing that the Robots chances of getting the Park employee's are getting shorter, they decide to run on the ground and come in on all angles. Rigby looks at the sides. "They are becoming the ground unit!" The others prepared for the oncoming attack. The Robots begin with the side attack, leaving Muscle Man, Skips, Benson, Mordecai and Rigby to fight hand to hand. All five engage with many robots whole still running, and many of the robots fall apart upon being punched, but some still fight until they can't fight anymore. "I thought they would be putting up a better fight!" Benson said as he slashed the robot's eye area, causing him to not see the sweet chin music kick by Benson. "This is the old batch, the new ones's are still in the building or they may be on their way." Skips said. "In the meantime, keep fighting!" Skips said as he back punches a Robot without looking. 

"AH!” CJ Screams as a black robot has a sword comes right behind CJ and Eileen, Rigby spots this, goes to them and does a back-flip kick and the robot rolls on the ground and goes out of reach of them. “In Your Face!” He said to himself, only for the same robot to run back and attempts to attack High Five Ghost, but then Muscle man yell’s out a battle cry and sucker punches the robot, with it’s face being bashed in. "Nice bash!" Five's told Muscle Man. “You know who else likes to see a face bashed in….MY MOM!” Muscle Man yelled out. “Thanks Muscle Man!” High Five said back, and they both high five each other. “Thank everyone later, we need to keep going!” Skips told everyone. As they keep fighting, less and less robots appeared, then a few seconds later, no more appeared. "I have a bad feeling about this." Said Skips, not liking this at all. "I think that's it." Said Rigby, only for a giant pink robot to run behind Eileen. "Nevermind!" As the guys set to battle with it. Eileen stopped them. "Let me handle it, pay attention to what is in front of you." The guys without question, listened to her. Eileen has not see it, knows what to do based on instinct. ‘Remember what you saw back in the building.’ She thought to herself, and she close’s her eye’s and unpins three grenades, and waits two seconds and drops all three, and just as the pink robot is about to jump, it does not see the grenades, and they explode, along with the robot. CJ looked at Eileen. “How did you-?” Eileen put out her hand. “CJ, you known me for a long time; you should know what I am capable off.” She said, and CJ looked stumped. Margaret opened her eyes, and she could barely see who was carrying her. “Mordecai.” She said weakly, closed her eyes again. CJ heard this, but decided not to tell anyone, and continued running with the gang. CJ see's the end of the woods. "Look, we are almost out!" The rest she the end. "We are!" Rigby said with excitement. As the gang leave the woods, A black and red robot is far from them, but he is there to view the death of his fellow robots. He see's the pink robot, weakly trying to get up, but her system is failing, he goes to it. "We are losing power because the building is on fire. Meaning our resistance shields are no longer active, but there is a way to stop them." She gives the Black and Red Robot a glowing ball. "Use it." The purple robot said as it was his last words.

As they exit the woods, they see the military, with some of the soldiers waving to them to get to the military safe zone. "They weren't kidding." Mordecai said, relieved. "So they are here for us or..." Eileen asked. “Everyone! Keep Running or else your fired!” Benson ordered everyone. Despite Eileen, who asked a question, CJ, and Margaret, not working for the park, they agreed, even though Margaret can't speak. Everyone began using the last of their speed and were halfway there. "Home Sweet Home!" Muscle Man said, despite his home being in the park. Mordecai goes to check on Margaret, who hasn't said a word ever since she was stabbed back at the white building. "We are almost there Margaret, we just a few-" Mordecai then see's a small glowing object in the air. "Mordecai, what is it?" CJ asked, concerned. Mordecai, however, didn't answer as he pushes CJ forward, who didn't have time to look back, along with the rest, are unaware that small bomb went off.

As the blast cleared, everyone laid motionless, as if they were dead. Margaret woke up, to see that everyone is down, however, due to blood loss, she can't fully see very well, but all the objects around her she can tell who is who. She see's Mordecai, because of his blue feathering, she begins to crawl to Mordecai. “Mor…de…cai…” She said weakly, hoping he is alive. As she crawled near Mordecai, a metallic foot stepped in front of her to stop her, she looked up and she couldn’t make out the face, until Margaret heard the image voice clear, and the voice terrified her. “You.”

**John Germoxican 2.0**

**Presents….**

**REGULAR SHOW:**

**ATTACK OF THE MULTICOLORED ROBOTS**

**I've been here before**

**But always hit the floor**

**I've spent a lifetime running**

**And I always get away**

**But with you I'm feeling something**

**That makes me want to stay**

**I'm prepared for this**

**I never shoot to miss**

**But I feel like a storm is coming**

**If I'm gonna make it through the day**

**Then there's no more use in running**

**This is something I gotta face**

**If I risk it all**

**Could you break my fall?**

**How do I live? How do I breathe?**

**When you're not here I'm suffocating**

**I want to feel love, run through my blood**

**Tell me is this where I give it all up?**

**For you I have to risk it all**

**'Cause the writing's on the wall**

**A million shards of glass**

**That haunt me from my past**

**As the stars begin to gather**

**And the light begins to fade**

**When all hope begins to shatter**

**Know that I won't be afraid**

**If I risk it all**

**Could you break my fall?**

**How do I live? How do I breathe?**

**When you're not here I'm suffocating**

**I want to feel love, run through my blood**

**Tell me is this where I give it all up?**

**For you I have to risk it all**

**'Cause the writing's on the wall**

**The writing's on the wall**

**How do I live? How do I breathe?**

**When you're not here I'm suffocating**

**I want to feel love, run through my blood**

**Tell me is this where I give it all up?**

**How do I live? How do I breathe?**

**When you're not here I'm suffocating**

**I want to feel love, run through my blood**

**Tell me is this where I give it all up?**

**For you I have to risk it all**

**'Cause the writing's on the wall**

 

***Writings on the Wall is owned by Sony Pictures and Sam Smith.**


	2. 3 Months Earlier

CHAPTER 1: 3 Months Earlier

A Day after the Park returned to Earth, the park was temporally closed so that the inspectors and landscapers can see if the Park is set to open to the public. Despite Skips, Muscle Man, Starla, and their Daughter Michelle, back in the Park due to their residence being there, Benson, thanks to Applesauce, still had his Apartment thanks to the Pig getting a job. As for Mordecai and Rigby, they are staying in separate houses, not wanting to return to the place they worked for years. Their reason for not wanting to return is due to Mr. Maellard allowing anyone paid days off because of the time in space, but the main reason is because Pops is no longer there because he sacrificed his life to save the Universe.

Rigby is staying with Eileen and Margaret house as he didn't want to go to his house. Eileen is cooking breakfast with eggs, pancakes, bacon, and waffles. She turns on the T.V. and it was a channel Six news report, and Margaret is on it, reporting from the Park which still has the Space Dome around it. "This is Margaret Smith with the live report here at the Park. With the Park being evaluated, it seems to show that even with the return of the Park after saving the world, things have to go back to normal. But is it too early for the Park to be opened?" She asked, and in the next scene, she is interviewing Skips. "Personally, no. I think the Park should stay closed for a few more days. And if you are wondering on what the future holds for the Park, that I can't answer at this moment, but what I can tell you is that Benson is speaking to Mr. Maellard right now, as we don't want to open it without a proper memorial for our friend, Pops. If I where to give more answers then I would have answered all the questions you asked. Take Care Margaret." Skips ended the interview by walking away.

"Even though the Park is back, the Dome remains, and if we find out in the next few days, we will be ready for what happens here at the Park. This is Margaret Smith reporting from the Park. Back to you in studio, Dan." Eileen turned off the T.V. "It's not that simple for anyone to return from that long trip to work." She said as she finished the food she made and set in on the table. "Rigby, breakfast." Eileen called to Rigby, who was crashing on the living room and using it as a bed. "Coming." He said and walked to the kitchen. "Thanks Eileen." He said in a somber voice and eats the pancakes slowly, not feeling like himself at all ever since Pops sacrificed himself. Eileen started to eat her breakfast, worried about Rigby, who slowly was eating his food. "Is there anything that you are willing to talk to me about, Rigby?" She asked him, but got no answer. Eileen wants to help Rigby throughout this process of depression, but he hasn't been able to talk to her that much. Feeling defeated, she just eats her breakfast. "I need to talk, after breakfast." Rigby said to her, not wanting her to worry. Eileen smiled at this. "Thanks, Rigby." As for Mordecai, he is staying at his parent's house in his old room, laying in his bed, not able to get up as he doesn't feel like it. He remembers the last thing Pop said to him and Rigby.

Mordecai and Rigby: POPS, DON'T!

Pops: Don't worry Mordecai and Rigby. I know you're sad, but I promise, this is a happy ending. Take care of each other. Goodbye."

His radio alarm turns on, and the song playing is "Every Breath You Take" From Sting plays, and he moans in sadness at the fact that Pops is dead. "It's not going to be the same without you, Pops." He said as a tear ran down his face. In the basement, his cell phone rang, his mom runs down to get it and answers it. "Hello, Mordecai's phone." His mom answered. "Oh, hi Margaret. Yes, he is still in his room, but he doesn't want to come out for anything. It has been three days, but he is still not responding very well. If you come over, maybe he will be a little happier, but it's not going to be easy. Mordecai has not been the same since the Space Mission, but can you blame him? They have been in Space for 3 years and with Pops dead, it seems that it's going to be strange once Mordecai goes back to work. Thank You Margaret, see you when you get here." She finished the call and took Mordecai's cell with her. "Hopefully, she will get him out of bed." She walks back upstairs with Mordecai's cell.

Back at the Park, Benson was with Mr. Maellard waiting for the inspector to return with the results. "So where do you think it should be?" Mr. Maellard asked Benson, who was looking around for a spot. "I was thinking it should be around where he spent a lot of time doing." Benson answered back. "Chasing Butterflies, catching, and releasing them, that was always his favorite thing to do." Benson was referring to Pops. "I never understood it until now; he was such a free spirit." Maellard said in a somber voice. "He was." Benson said as he patted Maellard on the back.

Before they can continue, the inspector came by to give his final report. "Well, somehow the Park is aligned, leveled, and safe to return. The space station controls to the park are disabled, but the pods are still operating, so you could use them, but I highly advise not to take them out during the hot weather because it would the rays from the sun rays could blind anyone on the street." He finished by signing his name and handing the Park inspection certificate back to Benson, who signed his name. "So, we can open the park tomorrow?" Benson asked. "Yes, with no other problems, we will see you in six months with another inspection." The inspector said, he shook hands with Benson and Mr. Mallard and left.

Maellard's phone rings and he answers it. "Hello. WHAT?! I'll be right over, keep them there!" Maellard barked out. "Well Benson, I need to go to a meeting back at the Club, someone decided to graffiti and liter the pool." Mr. Maellard's limo arrived and just before he was about to go in. "We will continue this tomorrow, Benson. Look for a spot anywhere in the Park for Pops, take your time. I want to see where you want to put the memorial, because I want it to be perfect, no matter where, he deserves to be remembered." Maellard got in and the limo drove off. Skips arrived with the old cart. "Alright Skips, we are okay to open the Park, so let's get everyone back to work tomorrow and-" "Listen Benson, I feel that right now everyone including you can use a couple of extra days off, I don't think the Park needs to be opened yet." Skips said as he interrupted Benson. "Thank you for saying that, because it seems Mallard didn't want the Park opened either." Said Benson, glad that someone else besides him didn't want the Park opened yet. "He raised Pops, he knows Pops would not want the Park opened until everyone feels comfortable to return." Skips said. "Well Skips, let's look for a place, have any ideas?" Benson asked. "Well, I know where Pops always went to catch Butterflies. Follow Me." Skips got into the Cart and Benson joined him, and they drove off to the site.

Back at Mordecai's house, a knock is heard on his door. "Mordecai? It's me Margaret? Can I come in?" Upon hearing her voice, Mordecai gets up and opens the door to see it is Margaret, wearing a white tank top with shorts. "I thought you were going to have your camera crew with you." Mordecai assumed. "I don't play with someone's emotions, Mordecai, especially if they are my friends." She comes in, feeling a little offended by his comment. She looks around and see's his room, she is amazed by it. "Can't believe this is the first time that I am seeing your room." She said to him. "Wish it was under different circumstances." Mordecai said back. "I understand, Mordecai. These last three years have been tough for me as well." She sits down on his bed. He walks over and sits next to her on the edge of the bed. "Your mom told me that you haven't left this house in three days; is that true?" She asked, concerned. "Yeah. I haven't spoken to Rigby either, but he is the same state as me." He answered back.

"I know, he's been sleeping at our house, and like you, he is depressed." She added. "You don't-" Mordecai was cut off by Margaret. "I get it, Mordecai, I lost Pops too, you and the rest of the Park employee's didn't lose him for no reason. He saved the world Mordecai, so before you say again I don't know or don't get it, then you have wasted my time!" She said with anger. "Don't make me regret coming here, Mordecai." She said, upset with him. "I'm sorry." He said to her. Margaret sighed, feeling she lashed out. "No, I'm sorry. You all lost Pops, he was your best friend, and even though I met him only a few times, he was my friend too." She said to him. "I know." Mordecai said as he slumped his head, with Margaret giving him a hug.

After a few moments of silence, a knock is heard. "Mordecai." His mom called. "Me and your father are going out to get food; do you want anything?" Mordecai sat up but didn't say anything. "Can you get some wings and large chili fries from Wing Kingdom?" Margaret answered for Mordecai. "Anything to drink?" His mom asked. "Bring me a diet coke, and Mordecai will have an orange soda." Margaret added, much to Mordecai's shock. "Alright, thanks Margaret." She said, and walks away from his door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody want to take a guess what happens next?


	3. Take Me...Catch Me Up

**Chapter 3:**

**Take Me…Catch Me Up**

Mordecai looked at Margaret, who was giving him a sign through her body language. "Can I close the door?" he asked her. "Yes." She said, without hesitation. He closes the door, goes to Margaret, and as he gets close, they both began making out. After a minute of mouth to mouth action. Mordecai removes Margaret's white tank top, leaving her bra. Before he could continue, Margaret's phone rang, she looked at who it was. "Who is it?" Mordecai asked. "Some girl at work." She turned off her phone as she said that and continued the make out session with Mordecai.

"I missed you." She said, happy that she is doing this with Mordecai. "I missed you, too." He said and pushed Margaret on his bed and goes on top of her and they continue to lock lips. Mordecai stops after realizing they are about to have sex, but Margaret pulls out a condom from her pocket. "How did you-?" Mordecai mouth was stopped by Margaret's finger. "I had a feeling that this was going to happen, so I prepared myself for this." She smiled as she said that, and Mordecai took it. "Margaret, are you sure? I haven't done this before." Said a doubtful Mordecai. "Same, but I wouldn't do it with nobody else but you." She assured him. With that said, Mordecai was about to open the condom, but forgot that Margaret still had her shorts on, he removed both her shorts and her panties, not even noticing what color the panties were. 'Here we go.' He said in his head. 'Here we go.' She said in her head as well. Mordecai opens the condom wrapper and remembers from the sex ed classes on how they work. He finds the right way to put it on and takes a deep breath before having sex with Margaret.

The two finished having sex after 30 minutes, and both are exhausted from the body to body action that they felt they both needed. "I can't believe you lasted that long…how did you do that?" She asked amazed. "I don't know; it's my first time." He reminded her. "I don't know about me, but what did you think?" "Amazing." She said softly. "Same." He said, proud of himself. He turns to Margaret, who looks back at him. "Am I really your first?" "I can't believe you would take me like that?" She felt offended by his comment.

Mordecai felt he screwed up by saying this. "Oh, I didn't mean-" Margaret began laughing. "The look on your face was priceless." "Not cool." Said an upset Mordecai. "Even after all that time in space, you are still a pouter." She mocked him. "Alright." A little annoyed, but admits it was a little funny. "But all joking aside, you were amazing Mordecai, and on your first try as well." She kissed Mordecai, and he returns the favor. Before they could attempt a second round, a knock was heard from his door. "Crap, it's my mom!" Mordecai panicked as he remembered that his mom went to get food for the both of them. He went to the door, covering himself with a pillow, opened it, only to see their food from Wing Kingdom on a try with a note from his mom. He picked it up to read it:

"Didn't want to disturb you guys, so here is your food.

Love,

Mom

P.S. Next time have a sock on your door handle. I already took the liberty of doing it for you."

Mordecai finished and looked at his door handle to see that his mom did put a sock on it. "Weird." He said. "I heard that!" His mom yelled out. "Sorry, thank you for the food!" He said back to her and took the try of food inside his room. "Thank you, Hilary!" Said Margaret.

"After all that rolling around the sheets, I am so starving." Margaret said, still enjoying the sex that she had. "I guess I am responsible for that." Mordecai joked, causing Margaret to laugh sexually. "Oh Mordecai. Being modest, aren't we?" She said playfully as Mordecai brought the food to the bed.

Mordecai and Margaret started eating the chili fries. "So, what happened the last three years since we were gone?" He asked her. "A lot of things happened; where do you want to start?" She asked. "Give me some of the highlights." He answered. "There is a ton of stories Mordecai." She warned him. "I got time, Margaret." He smiled as he wanting to hear what happened during his time in space.

After nearly an hour of talking about the past three years. Both Mordecai and Margaret are almost done with the bucket of wings. "And that's how I got to be on the studio floor and field reporter as I feel that it would be a wonderful experience for me, despite the dangers I face as an undercover reporter." She finished. "What did you get to cover when we were gone, besides the Dome taking off?" he asked. "Well…There was the Medieval Event at East Pines, a Hot Dog eating contest, and possibly depending on how you feel about it, the Inauguration of Richard Buckner as The President of The United States." Margaret was referring to Richard Buckner, who somehow survived the explosion from his blimp, which Mordecai and Rigby were falling from to get the Turducken Gold Wish Bone away from Buckner, whose blimp crashed on a bridge pillar.

Mordecai nearly choked on his wing by hearing this. "Wait, I thought he blew up in his blimp. How is he The President of the United States?" He was confused on how Buckner is even alive. "Believe it or not, it was his cyborg that you guys killed." She answered him. "Is he still mad at us for that?" He asked, worried. "He doesn't remember that ever happening because he let his cyborg take his place and didn't expect him to go that far, but since he wasn't really responsible for it (Not the last time he would say that), he didn't even talk about it anymore." Margaret informed him.

"Wow, a reality TV Star is the President, wish I was here for the aftermath." Said Mordecai, thinking the aftermath would be intense. "Actually, you would not want to be involved, and before you ask why, it was a really painful two months before he became President." Margaret said. "I'll just say this; think of disagreements not finding any type of natural ground, add fear and violence into it, then you have where we are now." She added.

"Wow." He said taking a bite out of the wing. "That's why I hate politics, you should never put your friendship over Politics. That's how me and Rigby stayed friends by not talking about it." Mordecai said, as he took another bite of his wing. "Personally, I wish it was him that blew up and his cyborg was President instead." Margaret said as she took a large slip from her drink. "Dude." Mordecai shocked by this response from Margaret and took another wing so that the conversation would change to something else.

"Anyway, I think that's the main thing you should know about." She noticed Mordecai did not want to talk anymore about Politics anymore. The two finished all the food, and relaxed back on the bed. "If we are going to do this as part of being back together Mordecai, then I need you to promise me one thing." "What is it?" He asked. "You and Rigby go back to the Park tomorrow and see if you can continue with working at the Park." She offered. "And if we can't?" He asked a different question. "Then do what you always wanted to do; You can't work at the Park forever." She said as she took the last wing. "Alright, I'll convince Rigby to come, I don't thing that will be an issue." He agreed.

"But tomorrow night, I want to do something with you." Margaret was curious about this. "What did you have in mind?" He looked at Margaret up and down. "Something that you may be interested in." He kissed Margaret again, and she kissed him back. "But don't you have to go to work tomorrow?" He asked her because of her new's job. "I got a week off." She responded back. "Never took a day off, and never got sick." She added. "Works for me." Mordecai continued kissing her, and they both fell asleep, without saying goodnight to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a mild-Lemon, because I have one down the line that I wanted to use. Don't judge me, it's my first time. I felt it was needed because Mordecai was upset, and he needs a boost. But I am following the RS timeline so don't get angry just yet, please.


	4. Chapter 4: The Threat Begins

**Chapter 4:**

**The Threat begins**

Somewhere in an unknown location, a man drops through a large pipe into a small puddle of water. The man is in his mid-20’s, with brown spiked hair, wearing tactical gear, yelling in agony as he is suffering from a bullet wound in his left shoulder. “Wish I took my brand-new gear instead of this old one.” He said, trying to touch the wound. “John!” A female voice said, coming from his watch. “John? Are you okay?” She asked, worried about him. “If you think a branding iron would be a good thing right now then yes, I will be okay.” As he said that, a small branding kit is teleported to him. Without question, he opens it and bits down on leather and turns on the branding iron and puts it on his wound, he starts slapping the water as the pain is excruciating.

“Even though I am an A.I., I hate watching you do that to yourself.” The A.I. said. John throws the branding iron as his wound has stopped bleeding, despite the small smell of burnt flesh, John gets back up as if nothing happened. “But I always get back up, regardless how much pain is in me.” He said as he got up slowly, smelling the water in the process. “It’s fine John, it’s not sewer water.” Said an annoyed Carol. “What happened back there?” She asked John. “You already knew what happened.” He answered back. “I was only able to reach you when you played that song, but either you couldn’t hear me, or you wanted to enjoy that song.” Carol said with an angry tone.  “You know why I had to play it, and don’t worry, I have only a few more times to listen to it.” John explained. “I’m sorry, it’s just what happened during the whole time before I got to you?” She apologized and then asked.

**20 minutes ago….**

A Base is shown hovering in space, and it is a giant rock shaped like a bullet. Inside, is a launching bay where multiple 30 story buildings are being prepared to go to different destinations, with thousands of muti-colored robots ready to board them. John is hiding behind a crate of barrels, waiting for the right moment to set the charges off, as he was able to do with not being detected by the cameras and the guards. “I hope he is right about this, because I don’t want others to suffer from these guys, they don’t deserve the pain and suffering that they are about to endure in the hands of these monsters.” He said to himself, and was about to detonate the explosives, until a giant video screen appears with a silhouette figure. “Attention, all robots! We seem to have an intruder that is about to explode your transports, and he seems to forget that this base has zero human lifelines, meaning his heartbeat can be heard.” The female silhouette said. Before he could detonate the bombs, he was knocked out by a white robot, and his detonation button is stepped on and destroyed as he was taken away.

10 minutes later, John is regaining consciousness, and could barley make out what he was seeing as he sees the female robot but unlike the other robots, this one is different, but he can’t put his finger on it, however he was able to hear some words from her. The female silhouette walks away, leaving the two robots, one of them is red purple and dark red to kill John. Before the can kill John, one of them grabs him and starts throwing him around like a rag doll. “So that is what a human is in real life. What weaklings they are.” He said with disappointment.

John tries to get up but was picked up again and thrown across the floor, and this time, he couldn’t get up. “Can you hurry this up, we have to head to the one that is heading to the Park.” When the other one said that, John now knows which place he needs to go next, because he didn’t set a charge for that one. He notices that the robots never took off his watch. The one that is beating him up goes up to him and picks him up and has a hand gun in his hand. “Any last words?” He asked John. “Yeah, MMMBop.” John said, the robot was confused, and before he could react, John pressed the side of his watch, and at the same time, some of the robots were about to remove the explosion packs, only for the packs to explode, causing the whole base to begin to explode, along with the 30 story buildings.

**(Mmmbop from Hanson plays)**

John puts on his head phones, and he plays a song from his watch, and it was the song he said to the robot. He grabs the stunned Dark Red Robots hand gun and shoots it in the head, causing him to release John and before the other robot can respond, John shoots it in the head and he falls to the ground. He exits the place where he was captured and begins to run and shoot as many robots he can before the base explodes.

John uses the song to help not only to distract some of the robots, but to also just have fun with it as he likes the song. Some of the robots decide to go after him, while others try running to any of the buildings that haven’t been destroyed, or they jump out into space, so they don’t have to get killed by the fire. “I Regret Nothing!” One of the robots that jumped said, only to get hit with a meteor. One of the robots attempts to tackle John but John flips and shoots the robot, killing it, but in the process, he ran out of bullets. Some robots where about to fire but were crushed when a pillar holding the already destroyed building, gave way. One of the weapons flew in the direction of John, which he caught without looking and luckily for him, it was loaded and an Uzi. He fired at any robot, weather it was on fire, not trying to attack him, or are begging him to kill them as they rather die, knowing there is no escape from this exploding base, with some of them giving him the thumbs up as a thank you before they die. 

The shootout between John and the rest of the remaining multi-colored robots ensures, with John hitting them and grabbing every weapon that he gets. One by one, many of the grey robots would fall under John. John seemed to be on a roll, until he started hearing a girl's voice in the song. "That's not in the song." During that part, a robot tried to fall on top on John, but he fired the shot gun he grabbed and the robot was split in half. "JOHN!" The Woman screamed, and it was Carol. “WARNING! BASE WILL DESTROY IN T-MINUS 5 MINUTES!” Said Carol, who was trying to get into contact with John, but he was too busy shooting many of the grey robots. “John for the love of god if you don’t turn off that song I will not transport you out of there!” She threatens, and John finally complies and stops the song on his watch. “Two.” John said as he said with a sign of relief.  

**(Mmmbop ends)**

As John was turning off the song, he looks up in the nick of time to see that he was about to get punched by one of the grey robots and dodges it. The Robot turns around and at that moment, John does a double kick to the chest, and aims for the head and knocks it off. “Worse way to go out.” John said. “That was a terrible line.” Carol said. “Yeah I need to work on that.” He felt embarrassed that he failed to create an awesome one liner.

John noticed that the robots he went after where not different colors, but gray and not the ones that he got nearly killed by four minutes ago, it seemed that he had no problem taking out many of these robots. “Carol, I thought these were ultimate soldiers, not easily to get killed and take the easy way out.” “John, I was trying to tell you that the soldiers you were killing are all prototypes, the real ones are already gone, because they hid a building underneath the base.” “What is that supposed to mean?” He asked. “It means that they knew that this was going to happen and have been prepared for it! In other words, THEY KNEW YOU WERE COMING!!!” As she said that, John see’s outside the window that the last 30 story building is already heading to the Park. Before he could react, he realized that he needed to get out of the base as if was about to explode in 30 seconds. “Carol, get me out of here!” He asked her. “The portal is across from you!” John see’s the portal and starts running toward it, avoiding the falling rubble. As he got close, he noticed that he needed to jump to it and he jumps with the explosion behind him about to reach, but he makes it and the portal disappears, and the base exploding.   

**Present Day**

John looked around to see where he landed. “Did you transport me to the right place?” He asked, and he looked around to see that he was at an abandoned fireworks shop that appeared to be destroyed. “Yes, but because you were moving around during the transport, this was the only place I could take you.” She responded back. “If you are wondering, I can’t transport you to the correct area because-“ “This is actually a good place for me to start.” He said not mad at her. “It would give me time to blend in and find the site they are planning to land.” “And the fact that their boosters are not fast enough to get here. Meaning they will not be here for at least 3 months.” “Wow.” John was shocked that he didn’t plan this out, but he didn’t seem to be upset. “This will also help me be able to find the people that he asked me to find.”  “Okay, not the reaction I was expecting but I guess that works.” Said Carol. “I can see if I can get him to come back but so far he hasn’t responded to me, but his vitals indicate that he is still alive.” Carol said as she was talking about the same guy that John mentioned back at the space base. “Heck, I could even apply for a part time job.” He added. “But don’t you need a car?” She asked.

Before he could respond back, a red corvette pulled up and it was Rigby’s brother Don. “Are you here to buy the property?” Said Don. “Um no, I actually woke up here because my friends ditched me, and I actually don’t know where I am, and I believe they have stolen my wallet, cell phone, and most importantly, my I.D.” John answered back to Don. “Do you need a place to stay?” Don asked being helpful. “I have a room you stay for a couple days.” “If I get a job, can I stay as a roommate; I’m not a slob.” John countered Don’s offer. Don thought about this for a couple of moments “Well, I am looking for a room mate and I actually do need an assistant. But it might be a part time job if you are willing to do that.” John smiled when Don said this, this is what he wanted for the time being.

“Buddy, you got yourself a roommate.” Both Don and John shake hands to agree on the terms. John gets into the passenger side and Don drives the car. “So, what is your name since you are going to be staying at my house.” Don asked. John knows that this is an opportunity for him to change his name until the Multi-Colored Robots arrived on earth. He quickly came up with a name “My name is Max Angle, former not so close professional wrestler and scientist.” “I’m Don, an Accountant and former street racer, kinda.” Don introduced himself. “You know my brother and I, along with his friend are wrestling fans. I think they will like you if you used to be a professional wrestler.” Said Don, talking about Mordecai and Rigby. “Can’t wait to meet them.” Said John, being honest. The two drive on the highway, driving to the city.      

**Author's Note:**

> Writings on the Wall is owned by both Sony Pictures/Sam Smith. 
> 
> Anyone want to take a guess who is going to die.


End file.
